Bad Luck
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine is finally ready. Tonight he's gonna lose his virginity, but when two strangers burst into Sebastian's house with guns that same night, Blaine soon finds out he has to stay a virgin for a little bit longer, not that that is his biggest concern.


**A/n: **Hi guys,

I know I shouldn't be writing this shit, but for some reason I really don't feel like writing _Nerves and Fame _or _This will Never go Away. _I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot instead :). Oh and by the way, I think I have a thing for writing about guns... I mean... I write a lot about guys with guns, not only on here, but also some unfinished stories on my laptop.

I'M PROBABLY GONNA REGRET POSTING THIS IN THE MORNING!

**Summary: **Blaine is finally ready. Tonight he's gonna lose his virginity, but when two strangers burst into Sebastian's house with guns that same night, Blaine soon finds out he has to stay a virgin for a little bit longer, not that that is his biggest concern.

**Warnings:** Smut... (also first time writing it, so terribly written smut). COCKBLOCK! Oh and guns... no one dies though. I can't have Blaine or Sebastian dying, they need to get married, adopt some kids and be happy!

* * *

**Bad Luck**

* * *

It was Friday night. Sebastian and Blaine were both sitting in Sebastian's room after a long week at school. When Sebastian mentioned that his parents were out of town this weekend, the two boys decided that they needed some time on their own for once. Don't get them wrong, they love the Warblers, but some time alone isn't something that any of the boys would mind. In fact, they'd love it.

The boyfriends were sitting on the couch. Blaine was sitting for most part on Sebastian's lap. His head comfortably resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Evil dead was playing on the screen. Yes they had downloaded it illegally, so what? It's not like they are the only ones who do that. They would have gone to the cinema, but this weekend was about the two of them. Not about Sebastian, Blaine and everyone else.

Plus, in the cinema they won't be able to make out during the movie whenever the movie was too nasty to watch. At least Blaine tried to make out with Sebastian, his boyfriend on the other hand never stopped paying attention to the television.

"B, we're watching a movie." Sebastian sighed deeply as he again pushed Blaine's hand away from his tight. It's not that he doesn't want Blaine to touch him like that, because believe him, he does. But he knows that when he starts, he won't be able to stop and he isn't sure if Blaine is ready to go the whole way yet. And how odd it may sound after flirting with Blaine since the day they've met, he doesn't want to make Blaine feel uncomfortable.

Blaine didn't stop, though. His hand reached for Sebastian's groin and without a warning he started to palm his boyfriend's clothed cock.

"Stop it, Blaine!" Sebastian warned as he pushed Blaine's hand away.

"Why?" Blaine asked innocently, his huge eyes stared up at Sebastian and Sebastian has to turn around if he doesn't want to jump on Blaine and fuck him right here on the couch. Make love, Sebastian. No fucking with Blaine. "We've done this before."

"I know, B. I'm just tired."

"Then let me take care of you." It was said so friendly. Almost like Blaine really wanted and believed to help him relax. The smaller boy watched Sebastian closely as he moved around until he was sitting entirely on his boyfriend's lap, facing the boy who claims to be tired. "Relax."

A nod was all Blaine needed before he unbuttoned Sebastian's pants and pushed them out of the way as quick as he could. The pants ended somewhere around Sebastian's ankles, causing Blaine to smile sofly as he inspected his boyfriend precisely. Even his bare legs were perfect.

Blaine had always been the one in this relationship who wanted to wait. He wanted it to be perfect, their first time, _his_ first time, and to make that possible he needed to be ready. He needed to be ready to give all of himself to his beautiful boyfriend. And Blaine wasn't sure what exactly changed these past few weeks, but when Sebastian mentioned that he has his house for himself, Blaine needed to know what it feels like to completely give himself to the person he loves.

"I love you so much, Seb." Blaine breathed as he mouthed Sebastian's clothed cock. He smirked when he felt his dick hardening under his touch. Sebastian's hands immediately went to grab Blaine's curls tightly as he bit his lip to fought back an embarrassingly loud moan.

Blaine kissed every naked spot he could find on Sebastian's body and for once the taller boy tried to relax, but it wasn't easy to do that. Every time when Blaine touched, or even breathed, somewhere close to his half hard dick his eyes flew open and his hands fisted in his boyfriend's shirt.

"B..."

"Yes?" Blaine asked as a small smile formed on his lips. He loved teaching Sebastian, he loved it when he was whining, _begging_ for his touch.

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead he sat up straight and pushed Blaine of his lap. Whitin seconds Sebastian positioned himself on top of the smaller boy on the couch and finally connected their lips. This took Blaine by surprised, causing a loud moan to come out of his mouth. He would have been embarrassed if Sebastian wasn't licking his lips, trying to make Blaine open his mouth.

Blaine relaxed into the kiss and let Sebastian explore his mouth. Sebastian's tongue licked across his teeth and messaged his own tongue. Blaine's hands were moving over his boyfriend's body, first they were placed in Sebastian's hair, later they moved a bit lower, and lower, until they were only a few inches above his ass. His hands disappeared under Sebastian's shirt and pushed it up, hoping that the boy on top of him will get the hint soon, and take it off.

"Patience, babe." Sebastian smirked as he gave Blaine one last peck on his lips before he pulled his shirt off. Blaine's hands immediately flew to Sebastian's chest, but Sebastian took Blaine's hands in his own to stop Blaine from touching him. "Your turn." Sebastian said as he nodded towards Blaine's shirt.

Blaine pouted when his boyfriend didn't let him touch him, but smiled widely when he realized that Sebastian was only wearing his boxers and Blaine was still completely clothed. The smaller boy got rid of his own shirt and tossed it to the side. He wasn't gonna need that any time soon.

His hands reached again for Sebastian's chest and he moaned happily when Sebastian didn't stop him. He stroked him softly and pushed his boyfriend down on the couch. Sebastian closed his eyes when Blaine started to kiss his abs sweetly and precisly, making sure not to miss a spot.

"Seb?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

Sebastian's eyes opened and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw Blaine looking at him nervously.

"Yes, B?"

"Can- can I blow you?" Sebastian's eyes widened and he could feel blood rush to his growing erection. He'd been wanting to know what it's like to have Blaine's perfect full lips around his cock for forever, especially after they've been exploring each other's bodies. Two weeks ago it was the first time he blowed Blaine and he loved seeing his boyfriend falling apart underneath him, but he's been wondering even more since then what it will feel like when Blaine was the one on his knees.

"You're sure?"

"I wanna taste you." Blaine explained. Sebastian lifted his hips to make it easier for Blaine to take his boxers off. He shivered when Blaine's thumbs disappeared in his briefs and he teasingly pushed it down. Blaine's eyes filled with lust when Sebastian's erection sprung free and was lying on his stomach.

Blaine didn't wait much longer. One of his hands fisted his boyfriend's hard on and he started to move his hand up and down, painfully slow.

He moved around until he was positioned on the ground between Sebastian's knees. It kind of scared Sebastian that he is already this hard, even though Blaine hadn't done much yet. Sebastian gasped loudly when Blaine ran his tongue up his shaft.

"Fuck, so good B." Sebastian breathed, he reached for Blaine's curls and threw his head back in enjoyment. "You're sure you haven't done this before, you tease?"

Blaine smiled around Sebastian's dick as he sucked softly on the tip. He let Sebastian push him down as he took it finally all in his mouth. He loved the heavy feeling of Sebastian's dick on his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned amusedly around the shaft, causing Sebastian to shiver.

"So fucking good." Sebastian moaned.

Blaine cupped his balls with one hand and used the other to stroke the part of Sebastian's dick that he couldn't reach with his mouth. He was painfully hard in his own pants, a wet spot was visible on his trousers. He pulled his hand back, that was first cupping his boyfriend's balls and started to palm himself through his pants.

"Out." Sebastian breathed and Blaine nodded as he unbuttoned his own pants and kicked them off, his mouth never leaving Sebastian's cock. "Fuck, so close B. I'm so fucking close." And Sebastian's regretted his words when Blaine immediately pulled off. "B... what's wrong?" He whined.

"Nothing. I don't want you to come, not yet." Blaine answered. He locked eyes with his boyfriend as he got rid of his own boxers and placed them on the ground. "I- I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad." Blaine breathed as he pushed himself up until his face was about the same height as his boyfriend's and he closed the distance between the two of them. Blaine breathed through his nose when their lips connected. This time Blaine was the one in control and massaged his boyfriend's tongue with his own. Minutes later Sebastian pulled away and stared up at Blaine, eyes filled with love and lust.

"You have me, B."

"I know, Seb, but- can we, I mean, could you. God dammit, please make love to me, okay." The last part was said in a rush, but Sebastian heard him perfectly.

"Seriously?"

"Fuck yes."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He pushed Blaine down and this time it was Sebastian's turn to show Blaine his love. He kissed Blaine's lips softly and sweetly moved to his neck and chest, paying extra attention to his nipples.

Sebastian could do this forever. Blaine couldn't.

"Seb, shit. Just do the thing already." Blaine breathed as he reached for one of Sebastian's hands and led it to his mouth. He took one of Sebastian's fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, making sure to make it wet and smooth.

Sebastian moaned in return, watching closely how Blaine's big eyes stared up at him while sucking his finger.

"Fuck, you have no idea how hot you are." Blaine blushed and pushed Sebastian's finger out of his mouth, only to guide it to his ass. "Shouldn't we use lube?" Blaine shook his head shyly.

"I- uhm..."

"You came prepared, didn't you?" Sebastian smirked amusedly. "Thinking of me while pushing your fingers in and out your tight hole, _fuck_. Why didn't you tell me, Killer? Must be super hot." While saying this he moved his finger teasingly over Blaine's hole and pushed it inside without a warning. Blaine closed his eyes in pleasure as Sebastian moved his finger in and out of his body. He pushed down on Sebastian's finger, his hands fisted in a cushion next to him on the couch.

"Another," He breathed. "I need more." Sebastian pushed another finger inside while his other hand reached for Blaine's leaking cock. "So much better than my own fingers." Sebastian moaned aloud by the thought of Blaine fingering himself. Blaine moved his hips along with Sebastian's movement and fisted Sebastian's dick.

"Another."

Just when Sebastian wanted to push a last finger in Blaine's hole, he heard a whisper. He looked at Blaine, his eyes were closed and he legs were spread for him. His hand was stroking him perfectly. It almost made him forget the weird, _unusual_, sound in his house.

"Did you hear that?" Sebastian whispered, and he stopped his movements.

"Hear what?" Blaine breathed, but he didn't seem to care enough for an answer because his hand kept stroking his boyfriend's cock and his other hand reached for Sebastian's hand to make sure he kept moving his fingers in and out his hole.

"Blaine, seriously. I heard something."

Blaine finally opened his eyes, slowly at first, but when he spotted two strangers behind the door he sped his movements. One of them was holding an iPhone and the other a gun. Blaine quickly pulled Sebastian's fingers out of him and ignored the questioning look from his boyfriend. He reached for his boxers and put them back on in one fast movement.

"Don't let us interrupt, boys." Sebastian's eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

"Get out of my house, assholes!" Sebastian shouted angrily. Blaine walked back as far away as he could. He flinched when his back touched the wall, knowing that he can't go any further. He sank down until he was sitting on the ground, and kept his eyes on his boyfriend this whole time. He didn't dare to have another look at the boys in the house, who were carrying a freaking gun.

The two strangers laughed, the boy with the iPhone put it back in his pocket and behind his back appeared another gun. Sebastian cursed under his breath when he finally noticed the two guns, one pointing at each of them.

"Seriously, don't let us interrupt. I bet someone is willing to pay a lot of money for this." He pointed at his phone as he said this and watched amusedly how Sebastian also reached for his boxers. "Aaaaw..." The visitor pouted.

"What do you want?"

Sebastian walked closer to Blaine as he said these words, his eyes still fixed on the two guns and he protectively placed his hand on the shaking boy's shoulder on the ground. He dared to steal a single glance of his boyfriend, but regretted it the second he did so. Blaine was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding, blood was slowly dripping over his lips and on his chin.

"We heard your parents are out of town." One of them said. Blond hair, blue eyes, nose piercing, the usual badboy stuff like a black jacket and he even wore some eyeliner.

"We didn't expect you two to be here. We actually only wanted to _borrow_ some of your stuff." The other added, he had the same nose piercing and wore the same black jacket. The way the brown haired boy said borrow, made it clear that they weren't planning on giving it back. Not that either Blaine nor Sebastian had expected something else. "But now that the two of you are here I have some other ideas."

"What? No, just bor- borrow something. Mr. and Ms. Smythe wouldn't mind." Blaine stuttered quietly. He placed his hand on top of Sebastian's that was still lying on his shoulder. He ran his thump over Sebastian's hand and inhaled deeply. "You know what, we leave and we'll give the two of you the chance to-..." Blaine never got to finish that sentence when the gunman fired the gun, causing Blaine to shut his mouth.

Maybe this was a sign.

Maybe Blaine wasn't ready to lose his virginity after all.

* * *

**A/n:** Forever? Nope, like I said, no character deaths. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought? Okay I'm just gonna hide somewhere now. See ya!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
